


Ghostly Situation

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My third Fanfiction about FNAF. The story will be centered on Scout and his relationship with the Animatronics. You'll have to read the story to understand the Story. I made this story about 15 Minutes (wow I think it so fast!)</p>
<p>As always, I hope you are enjoy it! </p>
<p>NOTE: This story are Truly inspired from Energetic Shadow's SFM Work titled 'Ghost Situation'.  He deserve a Subscriber!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Situation

November 13th 1987 

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

11.45 PM

Someone looked about 20 years old with Brown haired and Amber Eyes just walked into the Pizzeria through the Front Door. His name is Scout. He just worked there for Five Nights and he prepared for his sixth night in order to get his Overtime paycheck. He just looked relax, after all he,  once again will start to defend himself against the Vengeful and Murderous Animatronics. He then walk to the Show Stage to see the Toy Animatronics and then he greeted them all. 

"Hey, guys!" said Scout. 

But all the Animatronics just silent, not saying anything. 

"well I have once again defeat you all. But, I'm already prepared a Superweapon that I think can make you all shocked! You'll see that!" said Scout with Grin expression painted in his face. 

"See you all tonight"

At 12.00 AM

"LET'S GET STARTED!" Screech Scout. Then he took the camera Monitor and switch between the feeds. He switched to the Show Stage camera where he saw Toy FedEx, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica still stood lifeless in the Show Stage. 

"I think you all will not going to catch me" said Scout in darkly voice. 

Then he switch to the Parts/Service Room. On Camera, he saw Freddy still laying on the Ground, Bonnie (where he doesn't have his face again) still leaning against the wall. Chica also laying on the Floor near Bonnie. Foxy does not appear on the camera, but Scout Knew that Foxy are in there with his Friends. Then, Scout switch to the Prize Corner where he had to wind up the music box to Prevent the Puppet from getting away. On the night before, he forgot to wind up the Music Box and almost hot caught by Puppet but the clock already struck 6 AM and the Puppet canceled his attack. Otherwise, he will get caught. 

03.45 AM

At this time, all the Animatronics had left their initial Positions, hunting for Scout. Scout still looked relax and doing what is right for him: checking the cameras, wind up music box and flashed light in front of his office and also checking the Vents right in his left and right. 

"You all can't kill me!" said Scout. 

But something unexpected happen. The building had a Blackout! 

"DAMN!!!" screech Scout with anger in the darkness. 

He didn't notice that all the Animatronics has moved to the Scout's Office. When then Power back online, he was so terrified because all the Animatronics has been standards no one front of him. Scout impostors from his chair and start to move back slowly and then he hit the wall and move to his left and he again hitting the corner of the room. 

"You will never getting away from this" said Toy Freddy. 

All Animatronics behind Toy Freddy nodded. 

"Yeah, he's right. You'll never escape from us" Bonnie said. 

Scout really confused what he have to do now. Then, all the sudden, he had an Idea, a brilliant idea actually. 

"IT'S THE TIME TO SHOW YOU ALL MY SUPERWEAPON!!!" Scout screech. 

Them something Extraordinary happen. Scout immediately dissappear from the Animatronics sight. 

"WHAT THE...!!!" Screech Toy Freddy.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!?" Screech Toy Bonnie. 

The others just looked shocked and confused. They don't notice that Scout had moved behind them and move back slowly but silent with his Middle Finger on both his hand stand and pointed to the Shocked Animatronics.

"You'll never get me nor caught me!!!" said Scout in his heart. 

Then he immediately go to the Front Door and hid in one of the Table and waited in there until the clock struck 6 AM. 

Until the Toy got Scrapped and the Withered got repaired, they all still didn't know how Scout do that to them.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry to have any wrong Grammar in the story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English! 
> 
> Oh yeah, maybe I'll start a story with multiple chapters. Maybe the story also be have a Part. You just have to wait!


End file.
